A Sunset Ride
by DxSLover4Eva
Summary: Danny takes Sam on a date... horseback riding! DxS Fluff! Oneshot. Plz R&R No flames, plz.


**A Sunset Ride**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own Breeze, The three Aussies, Aunt Abby, and the rest of the horses mentioned.**

(Hey guys! Taking a bit of a break from writing Puppy Love... Don't worry, I'm still writing it. I was bored and decided to write up this little oneshot, containing DxS fluff ofcourse! The idea for this came from a drawing I drew of Danny and Sam on horse-back. Hmmm... plz tell me in the reviews if you'd like me to post a link of it on here so you guys can see it! Don't worry, it's not stick-figured, and I'd say I draw the two fairly decently... not exactly in Butch Hartman style, but still some-what. Anyways, plz review! I'd like to know what you think!)

It was late afternoon in Amity Park. The sun was just about ready to rest for the night after its long day of lighting up the skies.

"You ready to go?" asked the raven-haired boy. He took his girl's hand, and walked her to the door. The boy opened the door for her, letting her out first. He closed the door behind him, and walked up to her, smiling. She loved the outdoors, and their date he was planning for them he hoped she would love even more.

"Danny, where are we going, anyway?" she asked him, her voice full of curiousity.

"It's a surprize." he smiled. Without a second's notice, a bright white ring appeared at his waist, and split into two, one going upwards, the other going the opposite direction. Within a few seconds he had become his well-known alter-ego; Danny Phantom.

Picking Sam up bridal-style, he flew up to the skies. What had been a light shade of blue a few hours ago, had begun to slowly change into shades of orange, pink, and purple, with yellow surrounding the sinking sun. The goth girl was full of wondering and curiousity, and Danny did not want the secret to be spoiled.

"Close your eyes, Sam. We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

"Just keep them closed. No peeking." He smiled playfully at her.

Within a few minutes, Danny told her, "You can open your eyes now, Sammy." The raven-haired girl did as she was told, and when she saw where they were, her beautiful amethyst eyes lit up with fascination.

Danny had brought her to a horse ranch. Infact, she had been here before. Danny's aunt and uncle owned this ranch, a wonderful seventy acres of forest, wildlife, and un-cut trees. A little house was built in the front of the property, in a very rural area, far away from any other houses. The white wooden planked house had been professionally built, but was still environmentally friendly. A white picket fence surrounded the front of the property, a beautiful flower-filled garden beyond the gate. Three Australian Shepherds barked alertingly, running towards the fence, and ducking under the wooden planks to get to the other side. Once they reached their destination, the three dogs quit their aggressive barking, and instead began to happily yap. Ben, Flower and Lucky knew Danny very well, and they had seen Sam before and knew how kind she was. Wagging their bobbed tails playfully, they ran back under the planked fence, and into the house, alerting Danny's Aunt Abby that there were visitors.

As the middle-aged woman walked up to the gate, the three dogs hot on her heels, a welcoming grin formed on her face.

"Hello Danny." she greeted him warmly. "And hello, Sam. You two ready for the ride of your lives?" she asked, causing Sam to look at her boyfriend questioningly.

"We sure are, Aunt Abby." Danny replied to the red-headed woman. She nodded, the smile still on her face, as she opened the gate, and let in the two teenage love-birds.

"You know where to go, Danny." she winked at him for good-luck. "You two kids have fun!"

"Will do!" the boy called back to her as he walked to the back of the house, towards the horse-stables. Sam's hand in his, Danny quickly lead her to the door of the barn. Opening it with a light push, he and Sam walked inside. The barn was cozy and warm, just the right temperature. Hay was spread around on the dirt-floor, just the way the horses liked it.

"Hey guys! It's me!" Danny said out loud. Before Sam had time to wonder who Danny was talking to, she saw horses poke their heads out of their stalls. There were lots of them, almost ten, including a foal that jumped up on the door to be able to see. She laughed at that, then walked up to the filly, who neighed happily.

"That's Sierra." Danny told her. "And her mama's name is Sugar." Sam looked up at the large dapple gray-colored mare, who was wanting attention. Ariel was a gray pinto color, instead of a solid color like her mother.

"Who's the father?" Sam asked him. Danny looked over to the stall across from Sierra and Sugar's stall, and saw a black and white Pinto stallion. His left eyes was blue, due to the black patch surrounding it, and his right was a normal brown color. He gestured his head over to the horse to give Sam the answer. She walked over to him, Danny following her.

"What's his name?" she looked over to Danny.

"This is Breeze." the boy smiled. "And he's the one we're going to be riding tonight." Sam looked over to Danny, who was smiling at Breeze fondly. Then he walked over to the horse, and started to pet him on the forehead. Breeze nudged Danny's head with his own, and the boy gave the horse's he a light snuggle.

"He's your horse?" The girl asked her boyfriend.

"Yep." Danny said in a calm voice. "C'mon." He opened the stall door, and kept Breeze from escaping by blocking him with his arm. Sam ducked under Danny's arm, and walked into the stable.

"You stay here with Breeze for a minute while I go and get the sadle and riding gear." Danny told her. "Don't worry, he's a good boy." Then he closed the stall door, and walked over to the storage barn where the saddles were kept.

Danny was right. Breeze may have been a 3-year-old stallion, but he was just as good-tempered as an older gelding. Sam petted the horse, and asked him, "Do you know what Danny's planning, Breeze? 'Cause I have no idea." she laughed softly, as she gently stroked the horse.

Danny was back carrying a saddle and bridle over his shoulder. They were western-tack, ofcourse. Sam opened the gate for him, and he gladly walked in, thanking her with a nod. Placing the saddle and bridle down in the hay, he reached up and pulled out a blanket from a built-in shelf. When he had the small blanket in his hands, Danny walked over to Breeze, and threw it over his back. Then he walked back to the saddle and picked it up, dropping the bridle on the ground that was previously resting on the saddle. For the second step, the boy gently threw the saddle over the horse's back, and strapped it on firmly. Sam handed him the bridle, which he thanked her for with a kiss to the cheek.

"Ok, Breeze." Danny told him as he slipped the bridle on. "You ready to go?" The horse neighed in agreement, and he patted the horse's neck. "That's my good boy."

"Danny?"

"Mhm?"

"Don't you need a bit for the horse's mouth?" she asked him.

"Aunt Abby doesn't like putting bits on the horses. She only does it when she has to, like a rodeo tournament or when she goes out in public with them. The horses know their own way around, so what's the use of steering them?" he smiled.

Sam smiled back at him, and nodded. She walked over to him, and he took her by the waist.

"Ok. When I say to jump up, do so, okay Sam?" he smiled at her from behind. She nodded.

"1, 2, 3, up!" Sam jumped up onto the saddle, and scooted more to the back so Danny could sit infront of her. He walked Sam and the horse to the outside of the stall, and close the door, then outside the barn, and closed the barn door. With one jump, Danny was up on the saddle aswell. The raven-haired boy took the reigns, and Sam held Danny by the waist, so she could keep her balance.

"Yah!" Danny yelled out (but not too loud), and gently whipped the reigns. Breeze took off running onto the trail that was leading into the woods. Sam was screaming and laughing at the same time, holding onto Danny's waist for dear life, this time, her arms around him completely.

"Ya havin' fun yet, Sammy?" Danny asked her rather loudly, so she could hear him over all the horse's footsteps. Man, could that horse run!

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sam laughed, pulling Danny into a hug, still holding onto his waist.

"Yeeehaw!" they both laughed, fully enjoying the run. Breeze seemed to be enjoying it, too.

When they reached near the end of the woods, Danny cued Breeze to slow down into a walk. The pinto horse did so, not exactly tired of running. The sun was about half-way down when the pair was able to see it again, and the beautiful shades of orange and pink were filling the sky. You could hear the crickets start to chirp lightly, but not at their loudest. The sun was creeping away behind the skyscrapers of Amity park, the view absolutely breath-taking.

Danny watched the sun set rather quickly, when he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck. A head then rested on his shoulder. He looked behind him, and saw that his girl was resting peacefully cuddled into him. He smiled at her lovingly, even though her eyes were closed. She was smiling the whole time, and was obviously still awake. Danny buried his head in her hair, breathing in the wonderful smell of lavender shampoo. His hair over her face, he nestled his cheek against hers.

Danny had no idea though, that instead of keeping his eye on the road, Breeze was watching him and Sam have a moment. The horse wasn't shocked, or surprized for that matter. He was just a bit curious of what was happening on his back.

"Sam?" Danny asked her softly as he gently wiped some of her hair from her face.

"Yeah?" she opened her eyes.

"We're here." Sam gasped as she saw where their date would be. It was in a white wooden roofed deck (You know, those kinds that they have at weddings, or in gardens?) There was a small table on that deck, with two plates, silver-ware, and a lit candle. The food was already in the plates, but were wrapped with a special wrap that kept it hot.

"Oh, Danny! It's so beautiful! I've never seen anything as beautiful as this!" she almost squealed with excitement.

"I have..." Danny told her, looking her in the eye lovingly. She slapped him very gently on the arm.

"I said any_thing_, genius. Not any_one_." she laughed.

"Oh... I knew that."


End file.
